


Landslide

by callvesb



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callvesb/pseuds/callvesb
Summary: Jackie é uma garota demais, ama demais, chora de mais, se machuca demais, perdoa demais.Agora que esta casada ela espera ser feliz demais, mas não é o que acontece.O ultimo deslize não será perdoado.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Landslide

**Hoje**

A vida adulta é muito boa para Jackie, principalmente agora que faz mais de ano de casada com Steven Hyde, seu príncipe encantado, seu grande amor. 

_Foi tempos sombrios mais nós conseguimos_ , ela pensa com um suspiro quando olha para o outro lado da cama e vê seu amado marido dormindo ao seu lado, é claro que tinha defeitos, e como não seria? Duas pessoas completamente opostas não deveriam funcionar mas mesmo assim, eles davam um jeito. _Graças a Deus_ , pensa Jackie, _que a maioria de nossas brigas são por contas de gastos excessivos ( minha culpa) ou falta de romance (culpa dele) e isso perto dos anos que tiveram eram moleza_

Depois do ano de 1979 Jackie pensava que não tivesse mais nada que seu marido pudesse fazer que ela não perdoaria, porque para ela o amor era isso, tudo perdoa, ou tudo crê ou seja lá a besteira que o Pastor David falou no dia do casamento deles, ela só sabia que concordava e acreditava nisso com todas suas forças.

\- Jackie, você esta encarando de novo - reclama seu marido

\- Eu sei.

\- Você é estranha.

\- Eu sei e você me ama. - ele a abraça e a puxa pra si, esfregando sua ereção nela.

\- E você vai me fazer chegar atrasado... De novo. -Jackie ri e rebola em cima dele fazendo os dois gemerem.

\- Não senhor, já pro banho, não quero pai de ninguém ligando aqui. 

\- Você adora falar com W.B - Diz Hyde beijando seu pescoço.

\- Sim, mas não quando ele me liga para me acusar de sequestro. - Jackie sai de cima de Hyde e acaricia sua ereção.- Guarde isso pra mais tarde lindo. - ela se levanta e vai ate o banheiro- Eu prometo que essa noite vai ser inesquecível. 

\- Essa é uma promessa que eu vou cobrar.

Fechando a porta do banheiro Jackie Hyde se olha no espelho, e vê a transformação de seu rosto risonho e amoroso se transformando no que os especialistas dizem ser o ódio mais puro.

\- Espere e verás querido... Espere e veras.

**_3 meses atrás_ **

_Jacqueline Hyde estava entediada, seu marido acabara de sair na porta a fora brigando com ela por ela ter comprado em sapato_ _novo dizendo "você tem milhares de sapatos novos Jackie porque diabos precisa de mais um?". Steven Hyde estava ficando cada vez ridículo, ela precisava de sapatos novos, era a mais nova repórter, iria aparecer todo dia, precisava de sapatos novos, tudo bem que o programa era matinal, e quase ninguém assistia mas mesmo assim, aqueles que assistiam iriam se derramar aos seus pés por sua beleza e para que isso acontecesse ela precisava dos malditos saltos._

_Jackie não estava mais brava pela discussão, não senhor, ela estava brava pelo seu marido ainda a tratar como se ela fosse uma maldita adolescente de antes, anos se passaram desde que eles se conheceram,ela era formada e mantinha seu próprio dinheiro, pagava as contas e mesmo ela sendo casada e fazendo coisas que que uma adolescente jamais faria seu marido ainda tinha coragem de trata-la como uma mimada que não sabe ouvir um não._

_Jackie olhou seus sapatos novos e sabia que as contas iriam apertar por um tempo ate ela ter o dinheiro suficiente para cobrir sua parte nas despensas mas eles valeriam a pena, ela sabia disso. O que a incomodava de verdade era que, já fazia alguns meses que Steven vivia para implicar com ela, como antes, como se eles estivessem no porão e ele tirava cada oportunidade que tinha para zombar dela. Sim ela o tinha perdoado, como não? Já fazia 5 anos desde 1979, mas ainda doía lembrar e Vegas era a palavra proibida na casa dos Hyde's._

_A ultima vez que eles brigaram foi apenas a algumas semanas e assunto era filhos, ela os queria e ele dizia a ela que não estavam pronto para tal responsabilidade, que ainda estavam terminando de pagar a casa. Quando eu mencionei que poderia acontecer mesmo que por um deslize Steven simplesmente surtou e entre outras coisas pesadas me disse que eu seria uma mãe de merda. Foi feio, ele passou uma semana longe de casa, ele voltou essa semana e já estamos prontos para outra briga.E lembrando disso, ela pensou "Talvez eu devesse comprar sapatos mais baratos, ou devolve-los" queria evitar uma briga ainda maior que sabia que estava por vir, nunca terminava com Steven batendo a porta e saindo para se acalmar, toda caminhada que ele fazia ele voltava com mais força ainda._

_Devia ligar para Donna, pensou, mas ultimamente Donna quase nunca a atendia, e mesmo assim sempre dava rasão a Steven._ _Escuto batidas na porta e por um momento penso ser ele, mas Steven nunca bateria na porta de sua própria casa me levanto para atender._

_\- Já escutei da primeira vez você vai quebrar minha porta se continuar... Ah é você, Oi Nerd._

_\- Diabo - Eric passa por mim como se estivesse em sua casa e se senta no sofá_

_-Steven não esta._

_\- Sei disso, El camino não esta lá fora. Seja uma salva vidas e me traga uma cerveja, ou melhor um wiskey._

_\- Eu sei que parece o inferno congelou lá fora mas mesmo assim não sou sua empregada, Forman. - ele me encara e vejo seus olhos vermelhos como se estivesse chorando. - ok mas só dessa vez._

_Entrego pra ele um copo de wiskey e ele toma tudo em gole só e acena por mais, suspiro querendo o arranhar por me fazer de idiota e pego o wiskey e entrego em sua mãos. Depois de um momento ele me olha._

_\- Sei que não somos melhores amigos mas... você esta aqui, e francamente não quero que Hyde me veja nesse estado, então primeiro quero agradecer e pedir por favor não contar nada do que vou dizer á você a ninguém._

_\- Minha boca é um tumulo._

_\- E nem a Hyde._

_\- Você me pegou, não consigo guardar segredos do meu marido Eric. - Por isso estou nessa confusão._

_\- Eu sei mas... - ele suspira. - Eu tentei conversar com ele antes e ele não me apoiou nisso. Já você... Eu sei que temos essa amizade - ele contorce o rosto- meia estranha mas você, você entenderia._

_\- Ok eu prometo. Mas você tem que me contar logo, Steven vai voltar e se ele te pegar aqui eu não vou saber mentir._

_Ele derramou mais um shoot de wiskey e levou mais um eternidade._

_\- Sabe o que é engraçado? Nós cinco crescemos juntos... Ate estou te incluindo porque mesmo você não estando com a gente, você estava com a gente. - ele ri. - lembra quando meu pai nos levou a praia quando nós estávamos com muito calor para brincar e..._

_\- A pior onda de calor de Wisconsin. Sua mãe disse que tínhamos esgotados todos os picolés do freezer - Lembro com carinho._

_\- Sim... e naquele mesmo dia nós fizemos um pacto de nunca mentir um para outro. Desde então eu sempre fui capaz de ler todos vocês._

_\- Eric querido, eu não quero te apressar mas sei que não veio ate aqui para chorar e ficar nostálgico._

_\- Eu sei que quando kelso mente a voz dele começa a ficar fina. - ele continuava como se ela não tivesse interrompido.- sei que quando você mente você olha nos olhos sem piscar. Hyde quando vai mentir começa a cruzar os braços...- ele toma mais um shoot de wiskey.- e Donna, bom, elaa tem um pequeno tick na sobrancelha, você quase não nota se não estiver prestando atenção, mas esta lá, claro como o dia._

_\- Eu não fico olhando nos olhos quando vou mentir- ela disse com se fosse uma ofensa._

_\- Jackie... Donna anda mentindo pra mim._

**_Hoje_ **

**_05:30 pm_ **

Jackie se aprontou com cuidado, ela sempre dizia a todos "Beleza leva tempo", e é verdade, o tempo que ela passava se preparando para o dia demorava quase o dia inteiro. Mas hoje era um dia especial, pensou, pediu folga para hoje para se preparar para o evento da noite que era "Operação deixar meu marido babando sobre mim". Ela estava ansiosa mas confiante, esperou meses por esse noite, nada poderia dar errado. Nada.

Casa bem cuidado : confere

Comida para a noite: confere

Roupa: confere.

Fotos: confere.

Presente? ela olhou mais uma vez dentro da caixa, era uma antiga caixa de sapato que continha várias lembranças, boas e más, todo o seu amor estava naquela caixa: confere.

Só faltava uma pessoa para ficar perfeito, mas ele logo chegaria.

**_3 meses antes._ **

_Jackie olhou para Eric e suspirou, as pessoas adoravam chamar ela de "Drama Queen", mas ela tinha a desculpa de ser uma mulher, já Eric? O tempo foi generoso com seu amigo, sua idá a África foi um dos melhores presentes que ele poderia ter ganhado, em sua cabeça Eric foi picado por um tipo de cobra que lhe deu músculos, e nada a faria mudar de opinião. Ela já conseguia ver seus ombros!_

_\- Eric deixe-me contar um segredo: mulheres mentem. Mentimos sobre nosso peso,sobre nossos gastos e ate mesmo sobre nossa maldita altura..._

_\- Ela vem me traindo Jackie- e com isso ele tira meu folego, Donna? uma traidora? Nem pensar e começo a rir. Mas Eric continuo assim mesmo. - Primeiro eu pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça mas toda vez que eu entro dentro dela, eu... eu não sei como te explicar... eu sei como deixei._

_\- Eric você não está fazendo nenhum sentido, isso é coisa da sua cabeça._

_\- Isso não é meu Jackie - ele diz com fúria e joga algo em minha direção.- ela diz que é mas eu sei que não. - ele começa a respirar rápido que me da um certo medo. - nós fizemos amor e, e ela tinha mordidas que eu não deixei lá.- o olho coloco uma mão na boca, pobre Eric.- Ela me chamou de louco mas eu sei que não estou, eu, eu não sou isso Jackie - ele me agarra pelos ombros desesperado. - eu sei que não sou louco. Nos namoramos por anos e toda vez que faço uma pergunta sua maldita sobrancelha levanta. Eu não sei mais o que fazer Jackie, eu estou atormentado, eu já não estou dormindo, já não estou comendo. Me ajude._

_O abraço com toda força do mundo porque eu entendo, me senti assim quando Steven voltou de Las Vegas._

_\- É angustiante assistir uma parte sua morrendo, doí, mesmo com o tempo doí, você se pergunta o que fez de errado, o que a pessoa tinha que você não. Eu sei que desde que você voltou da África você vem sendo perfeito pra ela,eu sei porque ela me disse, você a ajuda com os sonhos dela, você a apoia, não a pressiona com pedidos de casamento..._

_\- Eu perguntei sobre ter filhos um dia e talvez por isso ela..._

_\- Não interessa, perguntar não é errado, olha pra mim querido, você não fez nada de errado ok? - ele acena com a cabeça. E começa a chorar de soluçar, como uma criança ferida que precisa de colo._

_Foi então que o meu mundo caiu, vejo em meu colo a coisa que ele me jogou. É uma cueca, para os desatentos aquela poderia ser uma cueca normal a não ser pelo um pequeno coração que ninguém notaria, nem mesmo o dono, mas para Jackie que passava seu tempo enfeitando roupas aquela cueca era de Steven._

_Jackie informou a Eric sobre, e tudo o que Eric chorou Jackie já não chorava Foi como se todas sua lagrimas tivessem secados, e no lugar do calor e simpatia que ela estava sentindo agora a pouco, tinha a frieza de um calculista. Não chorar nunca levou Jackie a nada._

_\- o que você vai fazer? - perguntava a ela._

_\- Você os consegue perdoar?_

_\- Eu... eu não sei Jackie, ele é meu irmão e ela... eu não sei._

_\- Quando você se decidir me ligue, eu sei exatamente o que quero fazer._

_\- Eu acho que quero ajudar._

_\- Eu não preciso de "acho acho" eu quero sua certeza. Vá pra casa, pense bem e quando tomar uma decisão você me ligue._

_\- Posso perguntar o que você esta planejando? - ela tomou um gole do wiskey, fez uma careta pelo sabor forte e sorriu. Olho para ele e vejo seus olhos inchados e vermelhos pelo choro. E penso em todas as vezes em que senti que meu mundo se desfez em como eu já fiquei assim também._

_\- Eu planejo fazer os dois sangrarem._

**_1 mes atrás_ **

_\- Jacqueline você é um deleite para meus olhos - Eric disse sorrindo assim que abro a porta da minha casa._

_\- É claro que sou - eu o abraço. - Como você esta?_

_\- Bem, quero dizer, é difícil agir normalmente mas... eu venho fazendo o que você pediu. O perfeito namorado. Ate deixei ela ir em uma viagem romântica com seu marido.- ele brincou.- quero dizer, viagem a negócios- entrego a ele uma caneca de chocolate quente.-E você?_

_\- Bem, Steven e eu não brigamos mais, estou fazendo todas sua vontades, assim como eu te disse que faria. Até deixei ele levar sua namorada para um fim de semana. Quero dizer, ate deixei ele ir em uma viagem com a irmã dele para "pescar"_

_\- A esposa perfeita. - ele diz como um toque de amargura. - eu não sei o que tem de errado com eles Jackie._

_\- Sinceramente, somos tão perfeitos não acredito que alguém tenha a coragem de nos trair. - Disse jackie com tanta ironia_

_\- Deve ser por isso, somos perfeitos demais que ninguém chega aos nossos pés. - ele me olha e explodimos, rimos muito que chegamos a chorar._

_Eric e eu levamos uma amizade torta, depois que ele teve certeza que queria se juntar ao meu plano, contratei detetives, precisamos ter certeza, não poderia haver erros no meu plano, eu queria mais provas, fotos, recibos, eu os queria na minha mão. Assim que eu obtive tudo isso comecei a planejar. Levou um tempo para fazer Eric concordar com isso. Mas no fim ele queria tanto quanto eu._

_\- Eu só queria ser amada Eric, e eu não acho que é pedir demais._

_\- Não acho que isso é pedir demais, você cresceu para ser maravilhosa Jackie, não deveria aceitar nada disso._

_\- Não vou. - Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, chovia hoje, era como se fosse uma confirmação dos céus que eles estavam fazendo o certo_

_\- Eu só queria saber por quanto tempo eles vem mantendo isso sabe?_

_\- Se você quiser eu posso descobrir._

_\- Não acho que isso vai me fazer bem._

_\- Você não veio ate aqui para desistir agora não né?_

_\- Não, não é isso, quero dizer... eu tenho certeza disso, é o que eu mais quero na vida, eu venho querendo por meses agora.. só estou preocupado com você... Jackie isso é intenso. É permanente- ele pega minhas mãos nas dele. - eu não quero te causar nenhum mal, nenhum arrependimento. Você é a minha amiga mais antiga Jackie, a unica em que eu confio ate´agora, a unica que nunca me traiu - ele diz que um toque de amargura.- e de um jeito meio torto eu amo você. - Eu sorrio com sua ternura._

_\- Eu amo você também querido, e não pense nem por um segundo que vou me arrepender disso, de você e do que vier depois. Eles merecem por cada dor que nos causaram. - e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas pela primeira vez desde que eu soube do ocorrido. - e eu mereço ser feliz Eric, e eu tenho certeza que isso vai me fazer feliz. - ele sorri pra mim e me da um beijo, nosso primeiro._

_\- Como você quer fazer isso?_

_\- No meu quarto, deixei tudo lá, só preciso me trocar primeiro._

_Ela o leva apara o quarto, e vai para o banheiro, suas mãos tremem de nervoso mas ela sabe que não vai andar pra trás, ela não tinha nenhuma duvida do que queria. E ela teria certeza que Eric não andasse para trás também._

_Jackie tirou sua roupa ficando apenas de lingerie, e pegou uma velha camiseta, preta e gasta do led zeppelin, ganhara de aniversario e nunca jogou fora, mesmo nunca tendo usado._

_Se uma coisa que Jackie sabia fazer e fazia bem era se vingar, estranho, ela nunca pensou em se vingar de Steven em 1979._

_Ela se olhava no espelho enquanto aplicava uma camada a mais de sombra enquanto se lembrava da passagem que Pastor David disse em seu casamento:_

_" O amor é paciente e bondoso. Não é invejoso, nem orgulhoso; não é arrogante, nem grosseiro. O amor não exige que se faça o que ele quer. Não é irritadiço e dificilmente suspeita do mal que os outros lhe possam fazer. Nunca fica satisfeito com a injustiça, mas alegra-se com a verdade. O amor nunca desiste, nunca perde a fé, tem sempre esperança e persevera em todas as circunstâncias."_

_ Jackie sorriu e olhou suas alianças, a de noivado e de casamento, não percebeu que estava chorando ate ver as lagrimas em suas mãos, estava de luto, seu casamento morria hoje. _

_ Limpou sua lagrimas e seu um ultimo suspiro e saiu do banheiro. Eric já tinha acendido algumas velas e arrumado a câmera fotográfica numa posição que com certeza pegaria a cama. Estava perfeito. Ele estava sentado na cama quando ela saiu do banheiro, e a a olhou e colocou uma mão na boca, ela viu ele suspirar e engolir seco. _

_\- Eu comprei novos discos. - ela disse a ele._

_\- Bom._

_Ela colocou um disco novo do Bon Jovi, Steven odiava a banda mas hoje não era sobre ele. Ela esperou a batida da musica começar para virar pra ele mas ele a abraçou por trás beijou sua nuca e acariciou sua cintura._

**Once upon a time not so long ago...**

_Jackie se virou e o beijou com toda sua raiva, com todo o seu amor, e sentiu que ele a beijou da mesma forma, as mãos dele a tocavam em todas as partes era como ele tivesse suas mãos em todo seu corpo e isso a deixou molhada. Jackie começou a tirar o seu casaco com pressa, como se dependesse disso._

_\- Minha nossa, como você é gostosa.- Eric falava entre beijos e gemidos, enquanto ela aproveitava para mordicar seus lábios e espalhar beijos pelo seu pescoço, ela desabotoava sua camiseta com uma pressa que tivera certeza que arrancou alguns botões._

_\- Eu costuro depois - disse ela gemendo enquanto Eric apertava sua bunda e a levantava, ela abraçou a cintura dele com suas pernas e rebolava._

_\- Eu não me importo continue fazendo isso. - ele a levava para cama enquanto beijava atrás de sua orelha, ela estava amando, ele sentia a umidade em suas mãos e ainda nem tocara lá. Ele a sentou na cama enquanto tirava sua camiseta ela desabotoava seu cinto e acariciava sua ereção, Eric gemeu alto._

_Parte do trato entre os dois era que nenhum poderia dormir com o seu parceiro, para Eric era só chegar um pouco mais tarde do trabalho que Donna não estaria esperando acordada por ele. Para Jackie, ela inventou várias desculpas como" desculpa lindo, estou com cólica forte" ou então "fui ao médico e ele me passou essa pomada e me recomendou não fazer sexo por um tempo". Jackie e Eric amavam fazer sexo, e estava difícil para os dois, por isso eles sabiam que essa primeira vez teria que ser rápida, eles estavam explodindo de tesão._

_Jackie abaixou um pouco as calças de Eric junto com sua cueca e se surpreendeu com o tamanho e grossura, ela lambeu os_ _lábios e brincou - Hmmm, grande pés grande pen... -mas não chegou a terminar a frase, ela o engoliu quase por completo e Eric gemeu alto, o que não cabia em sua boca ela masturbava na mão._

_\- Isso, chupa vai, engole meu pau como a desesperada que você é. - Ela gemeu alto e ele sorriu, ela gosta de ouvir sacanagem, ele pensou. Ele a pegou em seus cabelos e empurrava mais em sua boca com seus quadris, era o paraíso, quente e molhada e tudo sobre ele._

_**We've got each other and that's a lot for love...** _ **We'll give it a shot**

_Ela continuou chupando, lambendo e acariciando suas bolas, Eric a estava deixando louca falando daquele jeito. Ela estava muito molhada tanto que começou a acariciar seus peitos para dar algum alivio._

_\- Olhe pra mim Jackie, olha o que você faz comigo, eu não tenho nenhuma outra escolha a não ser gozar sobre você- ela gemeu com seu pau na boca e isso para Eric era incrível - você quer meu gozo em você? - ele a tirou do seu pau._

_\- Sim por favor, eu preciso de seu gozo dentro de mim._

_\- E eu vou te dar, mas primeiro me de essa sua boca- ele a beijou e suas mão deslizaram pelo corpo dela, era como seus dedos fossem atraídos para sua vagina, ela estava ensopada e quente, ele a acariciou por cima da calcinha e afastou um pouco para o lado, seus dedos encontraram seu clítoris e ele começou a massagear bem devagar, foi quando Jackie soltou seu primeiro grito._

_-ERIC!- ele sorriu, ouvi-la gritar era melhor do que qualquer musica já feita._

_\- Eu vou te dar tudo o que você pedir Jackie, - ela gemia- você só precisa pediu menina safada. - com uma mão ele levanta um pouco a camiseta do zeppelin, queria ver seus peitos._

_\- Eu preciso do seu pau em mim Eric - Jackie engolia um gemido e respirava fundo, ele via os seios dela balançar e tudo o que ele queria agora era um seio em sua boca. Então ele deslizou sua boca ate o seio de Jackie- Você disse que ahh, era só pedir.- a camiseta agora levantada, ele sabia que era uma exigência dela, mas ele queria rasgar aquele pedaço de trapo com as mãos. Ele lambia e mordicava um seio dela enquanto enfiava dois dedos dentro da sua buceta. Jackie usou suas pernas para terminar de tirar as calças de Eric, e acariciava o que dava, ela não conseguia pensar, era o_ _paraíso. Ate ele tirar de repente seus dedos e boca dela, ela levantou a cabeça já com um olhar indignado ate ver o que ele estava fazendo._

_Eric beijava sua barriga agora, enquanto suas mãos tirava a calcinha dela, ele sentia o cheiro de Jackie e queria uma dose do céu. Ele sentia que poderia morrer a qualquer minuto, que não tinham tempo, mesmo tendo todo o tempo do mundo aquela noite. Ele olhou para Jackie e viu os olhos dela fechados enquanto levava uma de suas mão para cabeça do Eric e outra acariciava seu próprio seio. Era a cena mais erótica que ele já viu em toda a sua vida, Jackie era como uma deusa, e por agora, ela pertencia a ele._

_\- Eric por favor..._

_**we've got to hold on to what we've got**   
_

_Eric lambeu a buceta dela devagar, como se estivesse bebendo um vinho, um doce vinho- Jesus Jackie- e fechou os olhos, agora ele entendia o porque Kelso lutou por ela, porque Hyde mesmo fazendo o que estava fazendo, nunca desistiu dela, ela tinha o mais doce dos sabores no meio de suas pernas, ele queria fazer da sua buceta o seu mais novo lar e nunca, jamais sair de lá. E ele a lambeu, a chupou ate sentir o doce dos orgasmos em sua boca._

_Jackie tinha lagrimas nos seus olhos, Eric a a chupou como ninguém fez._

_\- Eric por favor, me de - ela o olhou e engoliu seco, era como se ela precisasse do pau de Eric para encontrar a felicidade._

_\- O que você quer Jackie -Eric estava de pé, terminava de tirar suas calças.- eu estou pronto pra você, você esta pronta pra mim linda? - ele acariciava seu pau, a imagem de jackie na cama descabelada, pós orgasmo era demais pra ele. Ela abriu suas pernas ainda mais, como um convite, e ele aceitou._

_Eric deitou em cima dela e a beijou forte, ele pegou seu pau e esfregava na entrada dela, de cima para baixo - você me quer aqui Jackie? - ela gemia, empurrando seus quadris de encontro ao dele - implora pra mim hmn? Implora pelo meu pau nessa sua pequena buceta._

_\- Eric por favor, me foda. - ela tentava alcança-lo com seus quadris, ele a provocava. Ela odiava implorar mais já estava no seu limite- minha bucetinha esta toda pronta e molhada pelo seu pau. Eu quero sentir você, por favor. Me foda._

**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**

_\- Vai ser - ele enfiou seu pau dentro dela em uma só estocada e os dois gemeram - meu prazer._

_Jackie enrolou suas pernas no quadris dele para determinar o ritmo, fazia um tempo pra ela, estava apertada e ele era grande grosso. Ele a beijou e começou a se mover devagar, ele a sentia estrangular por dentro de tão apertada sua buceta estava, ele queria se mover mais rápido com toda sua força mas sabia que ela não estava pronta._

_\- Hmn, tão bom... eu estou tão molhada por você - elas aos poucos rebolava ajudando na fricção, era uma delicia. No seu deleite do prazer ela poderia ouvir ao fundo a musica rolando e alguns clik's da_ _câmera. - você é tão grande, eu posso sentir tudo dentro de mim._

_\- Você pode sentir meu pau tão dentro de você? - ele gemeu- caralho Jackie você esta me apertando. -Eric entrava fundo e duro, o barulho das bolas dele batendo era bom de se ouvir- eu vou te foder por 3 dias- ela gemeu- quando ele chegar você vai estar respingando minha porra no chão.- ela o arranhava e mordia seus ombros. - Isso me marca, ela precisa ver que eu sou seu._

_\- Seu pau vai ser a unica coisa que eu vou precisar- ele aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais.-sua porra é a unica coisa que eu vou beber. Eu quero que você me foda tão forte que me deixe mancando no final do terceiro dia. - ele a fodia com força, rápido e ela chorava de prazer- me marque como sua._

_\- Olhe pra mim Jackie. - ele estava no limite- eu quero ver seus olhos quando eu colocar toda a minha porra dentro dessa buceta.- ela estava no limite- eu quero que você encharque todo o meu pau com seu suco- Jackie gritava.- Me mostre a menina safada que você é. Dê pra mim.- ele já gritava também. - Jackie, eu vou te encher com os meus bebês._

_-OH ERIC ME DÊ OS SEUS BEBÊS.- Ela gritava enquanto gozava sobre ele, ele não aguentou mais e liberou seu gozo dentro dela, ele tirava e colocava só pelo prazer da fricção, enquanto ela gozava de novo._

_E esse era o plano, era mal, era humilhante, não era só sexo, bom era pelo sexo, mas também era pelo prazer da vingança, Steven não queria filhos e Donna também não. Jackie e Eric queriam tanto uma família que eles dois estariam ligados pra sempre. Demorou para o plano se concretizar porque ela precisava parar de tomar suas pilulas. e ir ao médico, que realmente recomendou parar um pouco com sexo e tentar no próximo mês. E também porque, apear deles serem amigos por tanto tempo eles não tinham nenhuma química. Ela queria romance enquanto ele, queria conhecer melhor a futura mãe do seu bebê. Eles passaram esses meses se conhecendo melhor, sendo amigos melhores, se Eric tinha um problema no trabalho era para Jackie que ele estava ligando, se Jackie precisava descontar sua fúria por se controlar na frente do seu marido, era para Eric que ela corria._

_Não era amor, quero dizer, ainda não era amor, eles planejavam criar o futuro filho deles totalmente na amizade. Ainda demoraria mais um tempo, os dois estavam vendo uma casa perfeita para sua pequena família. Para eles, amar de novo estava fora de questão, era dolorido, matava um pedaço deles os faziam desejar a morte._

_eles realmente passaram os três dias fodendo, no final Jackie realmente mancava, mas sorria e as costas de Eric estavam em carne vivas mas ele sorria._

_E eles tinham a certeza que fariam de novo, e de novo e de novo, o sexo entre eles eram fantástico, não poderiam desistir agora._

_Tudo o que faltava era a parte dois do plano. Então eles esperaram._

**_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer_ **

**_Ao mesmo tempo longe dali..._ **

_Hyde não sabia o motivo do seu peito apertar, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era na sua esposa em casa. Cara, ela vinha sendo tão perfeita com ele, ele realmente não devia estar fazendo isso, sentia culpa toda vez que fazia e depois olhava nos olhos de Jackie... Merda, seus olhos eram sempre cheios de amor por ele, e assim que ele retribuía, fodendo sua melhor amiga, pior a namorada do homem que o considera seu irmão_

_\- Você se sente mal ? - Donna perguntava enquanto acariciava suas costas. ele nunca gostava disso, não era isso que ele queria, se fosse pra fazer "amor" faria com sua esposa em casa_

_\- Muito - ele rolou se afastando dela._

_\- Bom, eu também... nos combinamos que iriamos parar. - ela acendeu um cigarro e ele respirou fundo, sentia falta das velas perfumadas._

_Hyde e Donna sempre brincavam de flertar um com o outro, era a coisa deles, no meio do ano passado Hyde teve uma briga espetacular com Jackie e ligou para Eric para poder beber e xingar sua esposa, para o seu "azar" Eric tinha viajado a trabalho. Mas Donna estava disponível, oras, Donna era sua amiga também. Então beberam, conversaram, beberam e no meio do flerte, não se sabe bem quem avançou em quem, quando se deu conta, acordou numa cama desconhecida, com uma ressaca de morrer e com uma ruiva nos seus braços e tudo o que conseguia pensar era "Jackie vai me matar". Ficaram semanas sem se falar, o que foi difícil já que ela frequentava sua casa sempre que podia, as coisas estavam tensas, sua sorte era que sua esposa tinha atenção de um passarinho, nunca percebeu nada que Deus abençoe. Mas em meio a celebração de uma conquista de trabalho do Eric os dois sumiram, e se alguém procurassem bem os achariam no canto do bar fodendo igual coelhos._

_Ele não entendia bem o porque continuava fazendo isso, ele não amava Donna, jamais a amou, teve um crush por ela na adolescência mas foi morto assim que começou a entender seus sentimentos por Jackie, seus sentimentos o consumiam. Mas toda vez que discutia com Jackie ele descontava com Donna, na sua cabeça, era assim que poderia lidar com sua esposa em casa depois._

_\- Eu nunca te perguntei o seu motivo...- Donna o olhou._

_-Hmn?_

_\- Quero dizer, eu nem sei os meus motivos com certeza, mas sempre quis saber dos seus. - Donna deu um trago em seu cigarro._

_\- Eu o amo - seus olhos estavam com lagrimas. - ele me consome. ele é tão... tão perfeito.- ela ri- ele me apoia, ele me motiva todo o dia e ultimamente ele tem sido mais perfeito ainda. - ela suspira-. é como se eu não tivesse espaço pra errar com ele, não na frente dele, eu tenho que dar o meu melhor, eu o amo mais estou cansada de atuar para ele me achar perfeita também._

_\- Eu a amo.- donna me olha surpresa e eu reviro meus olhos, meu casamento não foi uma dica sobre os meus sentimentos? - Jackie esta longe de ser perfeita, na verdade ela me deixa louco, eu olho pra ela e só vejo amor e só sinto amor, ela é feita de amor mesmo tendo uma vida tão fodida. Mas eu sou louco por ela, eu mato e morro por ela, quando estou com ela eu sinto que posso fazer o impossível acontecer, cara, eu não me vejo amanado mais ninguém do jeito que eu a amo, ela domina todos os meus sentidos. - ela soluça.- eu não posso perde-la._

_\- Você não vai Hyde... nos prometemos que esse final de semana vai ser a ultima vez - eu reviro meus olhos.-_

_\- nós prometemos depois do susto de gravidez que seria a ultima vez._

_\- Eu sei, mas dessa vez temos que acabar isso, você não consegue nem me tocar, nos já estamos praticamente acabados, nos só vinhemos nos despedir._

_\- Eu não posso fazer de novo Donna, eu devo muito a Jackie eu não posso perde-la._

_\- E não vai, ninguém vai perder ninguém porque nós não contaremos a ninguém. Não tem como descobrirem._

_\- Eric quase descobriu._

_\- Mas eu o dobrei, fazem meses desde que ele me fez essas perguntas e agora ele me trata como uma rainha - ela sorri- viu? esta tudo bem, tudo vai acabar bem._

\- Sim. - me inclino para beija-la. - Vai fica tudo bem.

Mas enquanto a beijava tinha a sensação de nó no estomago que me dizia que nada iria acabar bem.

**Hoje.**

**-** _Oi amor, sim... esta tudo pronto aqui e ai? Ok, você só precisa se acalmar que vai dar tudo certo, não esqueceu nada né? Ai eric eu mesma fiz sua mala esta no carro.... ok, quando eu estiver saindo eu te ligo... sim eu te amo._

Jackie escutava a chave de Steven na porta e respirou fundo, e invocou cada memoria do ultimo mês com Eric para seu rosto poder finalmente suavizar.

\- Oi babe, bem vindo em casa. - ela saudava seu marido com toda a excitação do mundo.

\- Ei Jackie, wow você esta linda - e ela estava mesmo, usava um vestido vermelho (Eric escolheu e deu de presente para ela) ele era um pouco folgado na barriga e tinha um pouco de decote e saltos pretos.

-E quando é que eu não estou?- eu ri e me virei para ir a cozinha- Eu desmarquei nosso jantar e fiz uma coisinha para comermos. - ela respirava fundo, ficar ansiosa agora não iria ajudar.

\- Que tal a gente subir - ela sentiu suas mãos deslizar em seu corpo- e terminar o que a gente começou mais cedo?- ela fechou os olhos e imaginou que as ~mãos eram de Eric. - ou a gente pode fazer aqui embaixo também, sem preconceito.

\- Steven Hyde, eu fiz o jantar, você sabe que eu não gosto de cozinhar, mas eu o fiz para você e você não quer nem experimentar? - ela fazia o seu famoso bico.

\- Nah, tenho fome de outra coisa - Perdedor! Jackie pensou, ela fingiu estar chateada - babe nós esquentamos depois, por favor - ele beijou seu pescoço. - fazem ja alguns meses, seu médico liberou. Estou morrendo de saudades. - CÉUS, Steven Hyde implorando, Jackie pensou, eu sou boa!.

\- Ok, mas você vai ter que esperar na cama um pouco, eu preparei uma surpresa pra você.

Ele a olhou e foi correndo para o quarto- AH E ACENDA AS VELAS.- e Jackie sorria. Faltava pouco agora. Ela foi atrás dele com uma sacola de lingerie e foi se arrumar no banheiro, tirou seu batom rosado da boca e o substituiu por um vermelho, tirou seu vestido e colocou dentro da sacola, ela estava com um sutiã vermelho e calcinha combinando, estava sexy "uma deusa" como dizia Eric, ela pegou duas algemas da sacola e colocou a chaves em cima da pia, se olhou no espelho e sorriu.

Steven não estava se aguentando, faziam meses que ele não tocava sua esposa por ordens do medico, ele queria matar o medico, não era só pelo sexo, era pela conexão que o sexo com Jackie trazia, ele se sentia em casa, nas nuvens, assim que ela saiu do banheiro Steven queria ajoelhar e pedir perdão a todos os seus pecados, ele tinha certeza que ela era um tipo de deusa vestida assim. Ele começou a se despir e pensou "eu vou acabar gozando nas minhas malditas calças só de olhar para ela".

Jackie estava realmente satisfeita pelo olhar na cara dele, era puro desejo, ela queria rir, não conseguia sentir mais nada por esse homem, era como se fosse um desconhecido. Esse homem que lhe causou tanta dor, tanto desespero e ainda sim foi perdoado, tivera a coragem de fazer de novo.

\- Bem, bem o que temos aqui... - ela sorria e olhava para sua ereção. Patético.- alguém com saudade de mim? - ela foi chegando perto dele ate esta parada em frente a cama.

Steven não conseguia falar, tinha certeza que tinha baba em sua boca mas não se importava, ele a queria com todas as forças, ele gemeu quando Jackie subiu em seu colo.

\- Sabe babe, eu estive conversando com algumas amigas - ele engoliu seco enquanto ela brincava com seu cabelo- e elas me sugeriam algumas brincadeiras - ela lambeu atrás da sua orelha e disse - Você quer brincar comigo? - Steven era um nada perto dela, não conseguia falar e só acenava a cabeça, no momento tudo o que ela lhe pedisse ele faria. - Bom, você pode deitar na cama e erguer seus braços querido? - e ele assim o fez. - eu vou algemar você, você me permite- ele acenou com a cabeça, e ela o algemou, primeiro o pulso esquerdo na cama, e depois o direto, ela deu um beijo leve em sua boca- Bom garoto. Você sabe porque esta aqui Hyde?

Hyde piscou, ela nunca o chamara assim, ele sempre a deixava lhe chamar pelo seu primeiro nome, mas ele entrou na brincadeira

\- Não senhora, Hyde.

\- Burckhart!

\- O que? 

\- A primeira vez que você esteve em algemas foi por minha causa. - Jackie deslizou do seu colo.- Quem diria que a ultima vez que eu veria você em algemas seria também por minha causa.- Jackie levantou.

\- O que você esta falando, Ei volte aqui.- exigiu Hyde, estava muito bom te-la em seu colo.

\- Eu disse a você que tenho uma surpresa.

-eu vejo depois, volte aqui babe

\- Garoto impaciente, - jackie riu como se fosse uma piada.- essa surpresa faz parte, eu ja volto- ela foi em direção ao closet e voltou com uma caixa. A caixa de seus saltos que gerou uma briga. Se ele reparasse bem, veria que ela estava usando os mesmo saltos.- Aqui esta, aqui está.

\- O que tem ai querida?

\- Que bom que perguntou gentil senhor. Aqui contém algumas lembranças suas, algumas velhas, outra novas... gostaria de ver? - e sem esperar respostas ela abriu a caixa. - Oh olhe... aqui estamos nós no baile de primavera. - ela mostrou uma foto dos dois, e ele sorriu com a lembranças, levara a garota mais gata na festa da escola, bons tempos. - Olhe o que temos aqui... Isso somos nós no porão, senhora Forman me enviou. - e ela mostrava uma foto dois dois.

\- Eu nunca tinha visto essa. - ele a olhou com carinho e Jackie fez uma força para não revirar os olhos.

-Tem algumas aqui que você nunca viu mesmo... Como essa aqui- ela levantou uma foto dele e Donna abraçados no bar, era nítido que estavam flertando,Steven lembrava desse dia, lembrava o que rolou depois, ele sentiu enjoado, gelado.- Oh essa é minha favorita, Donna realmente deveria usar mais essa cor você não acha? - Ele olhava para uma foto dele beijando Donna na parede. -Essa aqui eu ate tirei uma copia e mandei ao Eric..- era uma de Steven e Donna na cama num motel.

\- Jackie...

-Eu não terminei - dizia ela sem o humor na voz- tenho tantas fotos...- ela riu.- enquanto você brigava comigo por comprar coisas fora do orçamento - ela riu- você fodia minha melhor amiga num motel, Steven que vergonha. - Ela falara com ele como senhora Forman fazia quando dava bronca em um dos seus meninos.

\- Querida, me solta vamos conversar com calma

.- Mas babe, eu estou calma - e ela estava, ela se preparou pra isso, ensaiou no espelho por meses.- Agora shiiiu, temos mais fotos.

-Jackie eu estou implorando, cara, olha pra mim, vamos conversar... tira essa algema de mim

-Se você não ficar quieto eu vou amarrar sua boca. - ela dizia numa voz fria- igual ao um cachorro, talvez eu faça isso agora pra mostrar o cachorro sujo que você é.- Steven calou a boca, não porque ela mandou mas porque não conseguia enxergar a sua Jackie, lagrimas já saiam dos seus olhos e mesmo assim, Jackie se manteve fria, enquanto mostrava prova após prova do seu momento mais sujo.

\- Agora você pode falar, anda... me de sua explicação - ela riu.- diga pra mim seus motivos, eu te desafio.

\- Jackie- começou ele.

-Ah, você tem 30 segundos pra falar antes que eu te mostre o resto da surpresa.- ela piscou.

\- Jackie linda, seja racional podemos resolver isso, eu não tenho explicação nenhuma. por favor amor, vamos resolver isso, podemos resolver e passar por cima disso. A gente pode mudar de cidade se preferir...

\- E largar me emprego. - ela ia-, de novo? - por você. - jackie teve que se sentar, essa era boa.- Uh acho que não. e acabou seu tempo

\- Jackie

\- Eu disse acabou seu tempo.- ela sorria olhando para caixa, era como estivesse se divertindo muito, Hyde não conseguia acreditar.- olha o temos aqui mais fotos. Agora essas são minhas, preparado?

Hyde sentiu seu sangue congelar, não ele não estava preparado, longe disso, essa Jackie estava lhe dando medo, ela não parecia mais uma deusa, e sim como um diabo que Eric tanto chamava. Jackie tirou uma foto da caixa com um "TAN DAN"

e lhe mostrou uma foto dela com sua camiseta do led zeppelin, Hyde estava hipnotizado, Jackie era muito sexy, a segunda foto era de Eric sem camisa, o sangue de Hyde voltou a ferver com uma fúria fora desse mundo

-Não faz isso. - ele disse. Que porra você pensa que esta fazendo sua lunática, me solta.

\- Mas querido, eu nem cheguei na parte divertida. - e ela tirou outra foto, era de Eric e Jackie na cama, nessa mesma cama, com esses mesmos lençóis, a imagem era clara estavam fodendo, Hyde queria vomitar, doía sua alma ver aquilo. Ele queria morrer, no fundo sabia que merecia isso.

\- Jackie - ele sussurrou- o que foi que você fez boneca?

\- Naah, nesse dia eu claramente não fiz muita coisa Eric teve que fazer todo o trabalho - ela dizia com os olhos brilhando- nossa só de pensar eu fico molhada. Steven eu não fazia ideia que uma mulher poderia gozar assim - ela suspirou.- E pensar que poderia ter sido você

\- me solta.

\- Sabe, Michael nunca foi bom de cama,não sei porque raios você pensou que eu dormiria com ele em Chicago sendo que ele nunca me deu um sequer orgasmo. - ela tirava outra foto da caixa, era, na opinião dela a foto mais sexy, não era vulgar, a camiseta do zeppelin estava enrolada em seus peitos, só se conseguia ver uma parte, sua cabeça estava jogada pra trás e Eric estava entre suas pernas, e suas pernas em seus ombros. se via um pouco do arranhão que Jackie tinha deixado nas costas dele, ela virou a foto para Steven com um sorriso, e ele não aguentou, virou para o lado e vomitou. - Ew babe, não suje a cama é ai que você vai dormir.

\- Jackie por favor, me solta - ele pedia sem folego. - eu prometo babe só vamos conversar, eu... paara com isso paara com essas fotos- ele respirou fundo se controlando- eu juro com o meu coração que podemos concertar isso.

-Awn Steven... mas seu coração não me serve de nada agora. - Ela organizava as fotos por ordem e colocava no lado em que ela dormia, como quem ajeita uma criança. - pronto bonitinho.- Steven estava petrificado, ele sempre soube que Jackie era vingativa mas nunca lhe ocorreu que um dia ela seria vingativa com ele.

\- Agora vamos a conversa séria, esta pronto pra isso? - ele chorava agora, sem mais vergonha, essa Jackie era cruel, era sua própria advogada e agora era também seu juiz. - aqui - ela limpou o rosto dele com um papel.- pronto.

\- Amor, não faz isso, eu juro por Deus que podemos resolver.

\- Muito tarde pra jurar agora babe.

\- Jackie eu te amo tanto.

\- É muito confuso o seu jeito de dar amor puddin pop. Você ama a mim, você a ama...

\- Não nunca, eu nunca a amei eu juro...

\- Sim porque suas juras funcionam tão bem pra você- ela disse revirando os olhos. Agora cale a boca.- ela tirou um papel similar a uma foto e sorriu, foi muito doce o sorriso e ele se assustou.- Eu estou gravida.- Steven jurou que tinha desmaiado, ate sentiu Jackie jogando um copo com água em seu rosto. - Agora aqui sem drama babe.

\- Você estava fodendo Forman com meu filho em sua barriga? -Hyde queria a morte de Eric.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu teria um filho seu? - Ela se acabou de rir.- ai meu Deus você é engraçado.

\- Eric? - sua voz estava falhada, se pensava que Jackie fora cruel antes ela acabava de colocar a cereja no topo.

\- É claro que é de Eric tonto, de quem mais seria? - ele respirou fundo. - Ande diz pra mim de novo que podemos resolver isso. Me diz agora olhando nos meus olhos. - ela disse divertida.

\- Jackie eu... eu faço tudo o que você quiser. Eu te amo tanto, só por favor... me solta

-Nuh nuh, preciso mostrar mais uma coisa antes de terminar aqui, a pessoa certa vai te soltar. - ela respirou fundo e olhou para suas alianças. - Eu estava tentando lembrar aquela passagem que o pastor David disse no no casamento. - ele a encarou.

\- O amor é paciente...

\- Não essa paste, a parte da injustiças... - Hyde ja não sentia forças para falar só conseguia chorar.- Eu tentei ser paciente Steven, eu trabalhei duro pra ser paciente por você, eu não sou perfeita mas céus, - ela riu- você tem um gênio. É como se só eu estivesse dando duro para esse casamento funcionar, e tudo bem pra mim, eu daria tudo de mim, eu dei tudo de mim, eu fiz por amor e eu te amei tanto...

\- eu também te amei, eu te amo como um louco Jackie...

\- Eu suportaria tudo por você... eu andaria no fogo por você, não há ninguém nesse mundo que te ame como eu te amei e você jogou isso fora por sexo com outra pessoa.

-Me desculpa, babe, me perdoa eu sinto tanto... eu e ela não temos mais nada a algum tempo babe eu juro acabou

-Não qualquer pessoa, não senhor.- ela continuo como se não tivesse escutado.- Com minha melhor amiga, com minha irmã. - ela disse com fúria e se antes ele tinha suas duvidas agora Hyde tinha certeza que jamais seria perdoado. Jackie foi ao banheiro se vestiu e pegou as chaves das algemas e deixou ao lado dele na cama junto com suas alianças. - Eric vai enviar Donna pra cá assim que acabar com ela.

\- Steven Hyde essa é a sua ultima surpresa.- Jackie levantou alguns papeis- Nós nos casamos em comunhão de bem, eu pensei em lhe tirar tudo, ja que tudo o que você tem é graças a mim, mas como uma boa samaritana que sou... resolvi te deixar tudo. Não quero n ada do que venha de você-Steven Hyde estava irreconhecível, chorava de soluçar repetindo "não me deixe" - aqui esta assinado o nosso divorcio, você pode entregar esses papeis nos Forman's, eles vão saber como me encontrar. -Ela o olhou, viu o estado em que o deixara e sorriu,bom. - Esse foi o seu ultimo deslize comigo babe, espero que trate melhor sua próxima esposa. - ela lhe deu um beijo na testa. e foi embora.

**10 minutos depois...**

Jackie estava faminta enquanto esperava Eric comprar hamburguers. Eles foram ao cinema ver o novo Star Wars

\- Você pode se apressar Nerd, eu estou comendo por dois aqui - ela carinhosamente acariciava sua barriga.

\- Dizer isso a cada 10 segundos não vai apressar o cozinheiro. - ele voltava com uma bandeja. - você não pode se alterar, ou meu bebe vai nascer com seu temperamento- ele zombou.

\- Anda me diz como foi lá - perguntou ela com a boca cheia de fritas.- temos ainda 10 minutos antes de começar.

-Apesar do que você diz mocinha, eu não faço ou preciso de nenhum drama pra acabar com algum relacionamento igual a você. eu simplesmente escrevi uma carta, e entreguei a caixa que você me deu.

\- UH, você não é divertido. - Jackie fez um biquinho. Eric suspirou.

-Escutei o choro dela no corredor, e enquanto estava ligando o carro eu a vi correr ate mim de pijamas.

\- você ficou com dó?

\- Não, fiquei com pressa. - Jackie riu. - não consigo lidar com mulher chorando

\- Deve ter doido, você terminou com ela igual da ultima vez. -Jackie disse.

\- Uh, você ficou com dó?

\- Cruzes, não. - eles riram. - Hey sabe o que isso parece pra mim? Um encontro.

\- Jackie.- ele abraçou de lado.e lhe deu um beijo - isso é um encontro. - ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro-.Mal posso esperar nossa casa ficar pronta.

\- Lembrando que, você me deu total liberdade para decorar do jeito que eu quiser- Eric fez uma careta e riu.- Isso mesmo, você vai ver muitos pôneis e tiaras. - ela brincou.

\- Pônei eu posso aguentar, agora tiara?

\- pode ser uma menina - ele sorriu e acariciou a barriga dela., ela pequena, poucas semanas mas ele ja amava com todo o seu coração, sua mãe iria ficar eufórica!- eu te amo Jacqueline Burkhart, mal posso esperar para ter vocês em nossa casa.

\- Eu te amo Eric Forman.

Não era amor que te consome, ainda não, era como um jardim, era um amor puro, que nasceu de uma amizade, respeito mutuo. Era novo para eles e estava florescendo ainda, mas eles com toda certeza do mundo iriam cuidar desse jardim.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive um sonho noite passada, não me lembro muito bem, só sei que acordei muito brava com o senhor Steven Hyde e eu precisava descontar minha raiva em algum lugar e assim nasceu landslide. Me desculpem a todos os amantes de Hyde, prometo na próxima fazer melhor.


End file.
